Chronological Escapades
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Based upon Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and inspired by "Adventures through Time" by Vixin2. I own nothing but my own character, and there are some changes besides my character.
1. Chapter 1

Chronological Escapades

By

White Lego Ninja

_Standard Disclaimer: (Only appears in Chapter one, so read carefully) I only own my character. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo._

Chapter One: Talk to the Tree

In the land of Hyrule, the world created by the three Golden Goddesses, there was a forest inhabited by the Kokiri, a race of immortal children who never age beyond Childhood, nor die. There, the Great Deku Tree watched over them. Each child had his or her own fairy, a guardian companion.

However, there was one exception…

"Navi, where art thou? Come hither at once," called the Deku Tree.

A tiny, white-winged, blue orb of light soared in front of the great tree's features, (which resembled a woman's face,) and hovered there.

"Navi," the tree spoke, "Dost thou feel it, the cold climate of Evil coming closer? Long has the Kokiri Forest served as a barrier against the evil. But against this new power, even my power is as an infant. Speaking of which, it seems the time has come for the "Girl-Without-A-Fairy" to start her quest. Please find our young friend and bring her back to me."

"Yes Master" Navi chirped with building excitement.

"Fly, little Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world rests upon thee." And with that, Navi zoomed off to the village.

In her treehouse in the village, Alexi Usagi lay asleep in her bed. She was unaware of the tiny fairy that had flown through her door.

"Hello, Alexi! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to chat with you! Get up!"

Alexi rolled onto her stomach, and slept on.

"Hey! Come on!" Navi zoomed about Alexi's head. "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy girl?"

"I heard that you know." Alexi said, sitting up groggily. "I can't help that I'm not as much a morning person as I used to be."

"You finally woke up!" Navi cheered. "I'm Navi the fairy. The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner."

"Really?" Alexi asked, sitting up in bed. "No kidding!" Alexi stood up, stretched and straightened her white skirt. She adjusted her short white tank-top and brushed her snowy white hair out of her ice blue eyes.

"Let's go see the Great Deku Tree." Navi said before fluttering into Alexi's pocket.

Alexi made her way out to the balcony and gazed at the village. She would've enjoyed the view a little longer, but was interrupted by a girl crying: "Yahoo! Hi Alexi!"

Alexi smiled down at the green-haired girl.

"Hi Saria," Alexi said, starting to climb down from her balcony. She let go of the ladder and jumped the last 5 rungs.

"Watch it!" cried a tiny voice from in her pocket. Saria gazed at her in awe.

"What was that?" she asked.

Navi, wondering the same, decided to fly out of Alexi's pocket.

"Wow! A fairy!" Saria exclaimed as she saw the little orb of light. "I'm so glad a fairy finally came to you. Now you are a True Kokiri!"

"Thanks Saria." Alexi said, winking at her best friend. "Navi here says the Great Deku Tree asked to speak with me."

"Is that right?" Saria was amazed at what she heard. "It's quite an honor to speak with the Great Deku Tree. I'll wait here for you to return."

Alexi made her way to the door leading to the Deku Meadow, but was blocked by a boy in a lime green tunic.

"Hey, it's "Miss No-Fairy"! What business have you with the Great Deku Tree?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I, the Great Mido, boss of the Kokiri, must protect her grove."

"Even from the rest of the Kokiri children?" Alexi asked, clearly in a state of being caught off guard, and yet quickly getting upset.

"You think you should talk?" Mido hissed, "You aren't even properly equipped yet for crying out loud. You need a Deku Shield and a Sword before you can pass. Sheesh!"

Alexi went back to where Saria waited by her treehouse.

"Mido says I can't go see the Deku Tree." She said, slightly winded.

"That bum! Why is he so mean to everyone?" Saria fumed. Composing herself, she looked at Alexi and said, "There's a shop where you can buy shields, deku nuts and arrows, but there's only one sword."

"Oh darn! I left my wallet in my treehouse." Alexi said.

"So go up and get it." Saria smiled. "I'll still be right here when you come back down." Alexi climbed the ladder, grabbed her wallet, and climbed back down, again jumping the final 5 rungs.

"After you get your shield, go to the training area just up the hill." Saira advised. "There's a tunnel you have to crawl through to find the Sword."

Alexi winked at her friend, and ran to the shop.

"Welcome," said the shop keeper. "What can I help you with today?"

"Hi there." Alexi said. "Do you have any Deku Shields in stock?"

The shop owner smirked. "So you finally want to make a purchase? That should certainly help with your innocent play."

"Funny," Alexi joked, smirking back. "Actually, the Great Deku Tree summoned me."

"No way!" the shop keeper was dumbfounded. "40 rupees for one shield."

"Mm-hmm. Let me see now," Alexi opened her wallet and rummaged through it. She had saved 87 rupees, some of which she'd gotten from Saria. She placed a purple rupee on the counter.

"There's fifty." Alexi held her hand palm up on the counter. Then after the owner placed 2 blue rupees in her hand, she put them in her wallet, thanked the owner and left.

Alexi jogged up the hill and made her way to the small hole Saria had mentioned to crawl inside.

She felt odd, as though she was embarrassed and yet happy at the same time, crawling about like the little baby she used to be.

On the other side, she saw a boulder rolling in circles around a stone block. She waited until the boulder rounded the corner.

"Run faster!" Navi chided Alexi, who was jogging around the block.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?" Alexi shot back, clearly not in the mood for more bullying. From Mido it was completely understandable, he was a selfish bully. But from Navi…

If she was any bigger, perhaps half Alexi's own height, Alexi would gladly spank her.

She made her way towards the chest and opened it. Inside was a white saber with a cylindrical pommel on the end of the hilt, which had a catlike mask over it.

"With this saber, I shall lead Hyrule to victory!" Alexi exclaimed. "I hear some people name their swords." Navi just giggled.

"Great! But right now we need to see the Great Deku Tree."

"Right," Alexi said, remembering her objective. "I'd like to see the face of "The Great Middle Man" when he sees I got the sword."

After Alexi got back to the way to the Deku Meadow, she was greeted by Mido, who had a sleepy look on his face.

"You never learn do you?" he asked. "No shield, no sword, not even a fairy."

"Come on out baby," Alexi said, gazing at her pocket. Navi fluttered up to her cheek.

"What? A fairy?!" Mido was thrown off guard at seeing the little orb flying by Alexi's face. "But where's your-"

"Shield?" Alexi asked. "Got it on my back." Then, as an afterthought, Alexi added, "And I got this too!" She slowly drew her saber just enough for Mido to see the hilt. Mido's jaw dropped.

"The Kokiri Queen demands you stand aside and let me pass." Alexi mocked.

"Good grief! How did you get to be the favorite of both the Great Deku Tree and Saria!" Mido grumbled as she made her way to the Deku Meadow.

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back!" Navi called.

Alexi stared in wonder at the great tree. Its features giving the look of a woman's face, the way it seemed to tower over the meadow, providing shade and comfort…

"Ah, Navi, thou hast returned. Alexi, welcome." said the tree in her deep, booming, yet gentle voice.

"G-good morning," Alexi said, trying not to sound too nervous. Standing before the Great Deku Tree she felt small, like a baby.

"Listen carefully little one. Thy slumber these past moons hath been quite restless, filled with nightmares… As the beings born of evil gain strength, a climate of icy cold and fear falls upon the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… Verily, thou hast felt it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alexi nodded slowly.

"The time has come for you to test thy courage…" the Great Deku Tree said.

"What must I do?" Alexi asked, relaxing in despite her nervousness.

"I have been cursed. I need thou to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage."

"I don't know if I can," Alexi said. She wanted to do her guardian's bidding, but as the matter concerned life vs death, she felt her self confidence shake a little.

With a low creak, the Great Deku Tree opened her mouth wide. Alexi stared into the opening.

"Enter, brave Alexi, and thou also Navi. Navi, guide little Alexi safely through. Alexi, listen to Navi's words of wisdom."

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Alexi stepped into the dark opening…

A/N: Sory to end it there folks, but I figure that could serve as an intro to the tale. Lots of kind reviews and ideas please, and I am ALWAYS open to suggestions as to who wants what to happen next.

If you're clever, you might even figure out my own name, which by the way, you're more than welcome to use when contacting me personally.

Cheers! White Lego Ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Chronological Escapades

By

White Lego Ninja

Chapter 2: Spiders, Scrubs &amp; the Sacred Realm

As Alexi looked around, she was amazed at what she saw. There were webs in lots of places.

"Wow! Talk about a sticky situation." She drew her sword and stepped forward.

"Alexi, look!" Navi called, "You can see down through this web."

Alexi gazed through the web, and saw a room with water. She stood on the center of the web and bounced a little. The web didn't break. So she walked around the room.

"There should be a ladder around-" she stopped when a Deku Baba popped out. She dodged it as it lunged, and slashed it with her sword. After she defeated the plant, she took the Deku stick it dropped, then sheathing her blade, she climbed the ladder to the next platform.

She saw a worn looking chest and walked over to it. As she opened it, she heard a skittering sound on the wall.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Skullwalltula," answered Navi. "Don't worry about them though. We need to go through there."

Alexi followed Navi with her eyes, and saw a door. She followed the fairy to the door, along the walls around the edge.

When she got in the room, she saw a Deku Scrub in the center. It shot at her. Raising her shield, she deflected the shot back. Frightened to say the least, the Deku Scrub jumped about and moved away from her. As she entered the door, Alexi saw there was an unsteady looking ledge in the center of the room.

Taking a dep breath, she gave it a running start, jumped onto the ledge, then jumped to the ledge on the other side before it collapsed.

"Whoa," she panted, nervous, "and I thought just jumping from my balcony was scary."

Opening the chest, she saw a bright glow from inside. She pulled out a sling shot and a bag of Deku seeds.

"Now this could really help." Alexi smiled, attaching the satchel to her belt.

Turning around, she saw a ladder hanging from the ceiling. She carefully took aim, and shot a Deku seed at it, causing it to drop to the floor. She made her way back to the door, and went around the edge, looking for a platform.

"Watch out!" Navi called, as a large Skulltula dropped from the ceiling. "Its soft belly is its weak spot."

Alexi waited for it to turn about, then slashed it with her saber. Then, taking another deep steadying breath, she jumped down to the floor below.

The web stretched for a moment before breaking under the force of her fall, sending her down into the room below.

"Bleh! Whew!" Alexi huffed as she surfaced.

As she climbed out of the water, she went to a place with another web blocking the hole in the floor.

"Great! There's no platform to climb and jump from."

"Look over there!" Navi called. There was a torch on the far side of the room. She took a run, jumped to the ledge, and lit the Deku stick she got from the Deku Baba she defeated earlier.

She lit it like a torch, jumped back over to where she started, and then swung the stick down so the fire burnt the web. Again she fell through the hole, into a room, and splashed into water.

She climbed out and ran to the door. She stopped when three Deku Scrubs popped out.

"One, two, three…" Alexi whispered as she pointed at them from left to right. "Okay, Time to solve a puzzle." She drew her sword, held her shield in front of her chest, and stepped forward.

She tried a few combinations: Left to right, which failed. Right to left, which didn't work. Center, left, then right. Like that was the trick.

"All right, last try, I hope" Center, right, then left. It worked! The Deku Scrubs jumped about and scattered.

"Well, that was… interesting," Navi said. Alexi just shrugged it off and stepped through the door.

She noticed several stone pillars in the room. But before she looked too long, a great stone came down sealing them inside.

"Now where's the monster causing the trouble?"

Alexi got her answer as she looked up to the ceiling to see a giant black one-eyed spider there.

PARASITIC ARMORED ARACHNID: Gohma

Alexi kept her ground as it dropped from the ceiling to face her. She backed away as the spider raised its claws, ready to pounce, its eye glowing red.

Alexi shot it with a Deku seed, stunning it momentarily. She took that opportunity to get in a couple jumping slashes before the creature recovered and scurried up to the ceiling.

"Size wise, you might have the advantage," Alexi glared, "but when mentality is involved, I Still reign supreme." She took out her sling shot and took aim again. And again, when Gohma's eye was red, she shot a seed, stunning it. It hit the floor hard. With one final jump, she finished the giant spider, and its body burnt to ashes as blue flames engulfed it. She felt a strange force come over her, making her feel stronger.

"Well done, little Alexi," called the Deku Tree's voice, "Return to face me." A glowing circle appeared on the floor, and as she stepped into it, she suddenly found herself standing in the Deku Meadow.

"Brave Alexi Usagi, thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage. I knew thou wouldst be able to carry out my wish. Now, I have more to tell ye. Wouldst thou please listen?"

Alexi got into a sitting position, leaning against her Deku shield, and answered: "I'm all ears, Great wooden one." Navi rested upon her shoulder to rest her wings and listened as well. The Great Deku Tree gently chuckled at Alexi's nickname before starting again.

Though the legend of the Tri-force and the Sacred Realm was one she knew by heart, as Saria often told it to her when she was a baby, she loved it too much not to listen to the Great Deku Tree's narration.

"Now listen carefully… A wicked man of the desert cast this evil curse upon me… This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile magic in his search for the Sacred Realm connected to our fair Hyrule… It is in that Realm that can be found the sacred Tri-force, which contains the essence of the Goddesses… Din, the goddess of Power, with her strong arms, cultivated the land and created the earth. Nayru, goddess of Wisdom, poured her Love onto the land and gave the world the spirit of law. And Farore, goddess of Courage, with her rich soul, procreated all life forms who promised to uphold that law… The great Goddesses, their labors completed, departed to the heavens. The three sacred golden triangles remained at the point where they had departed. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis for legend and Hyrule's providence."

"The resting place of these triangles had quickly become the Sacred Realm. Thou must never allow the black-armored desert man to lay his evil hands on the Tri-force… Thou must never suffer that fiend's evil heart to enter the Sacred Realm of Legend… He who cast this curse of demise upon me… Because of that, my end is nigh…"

"How can that be?" Alexi asked, confused. "I killed the parasite. Navi can tell you."

"Though your efforts to break the curse over me were successful, as well as valiant, I was doomed even before you started… Yes, little one, I will pass away soon… But do not grieve for me… I have told you of the most important matters… Go now to Hyrule Castle… There, thou shall surely meet the Princess of Destiny… And take this stone with you…"

Alexi shielded her eyes as a light flashed in front of her. Holding her hands up, she took the object that appeared there: A beautiful green emerald encircled with gold.

"It's gorgeous." Alexi said, staring at the jewel a little longer before pocketing it.

"I hath entrusted thee with the Kokiri Emerald, also called the Spiritual Stone of Forest… The stone that man wanted so much… Enough so as to cast the Death Curse upon me… Hyrule's destiny rests in your hands, Alexi Usagi… Thou art greatly Couragous… Navi the fairy… Help Alexi to carry out my last will… I entreat ye both… Navi… Alexi Usagi… Good…bye.."

The sound of low creaking could be heard as the Deku Tree's form turn a deep gray. Alexi, unable how exactly to react, at the same time fighting to hold back her tears, could only stare.

"We should go to Hyrule Castle, Alexi," said Navi's voice, breaking the girl from her reverie.

"I'll need to pack a few things. I sense this is going to be a long, tiring, and very dangerous journey."

Alexi slowly got up and turned to go.

A/N: Chapter 2 complete. What will Alexi take on her journey? How will the Kokiri-except Mido-take the Great Deku Tree's death? Keep reviewing and find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chronological Escapades

by

White Lego Ninja

Chapter 3: Secret Meeting

Alexi kept walking despite the heavy feeling in her heart at the Great Deku Tree's death and her nervousness over her battle with Gohma.

"Stop it!" Alexi hissed, shaking herself mentally.

"Hey Alexi, what did you do? Mido called when he saw her come toward him. Great! Just the idiot she did Not want to see right now.

"The… Great Deku Tree…" Alexi stammered, not sure how to tell the children what had happened. "A man came here and cursed her… I killed the parasite, but… she didn't make it…"

All the Kokiri Children, except Mido, bowed their heads in respect to their departed guardian whom they looked up to as something of an unofficial, "Mother", some had tears in their eyes. Mido looked almost furious as he stared Alexi down heavily.

"The Great Deku Tree… Did she… Die…?" Mido looked shocked as he stepped backward, never taking his gaze off of Alexi. "How could you do that to her?! It's all your fault!"

Alexi felt her fists clench, though she must not have noticed she'd clenched them, as she took in Mido's words. After hearing Alexi's side of the story though, the other Kokiri children doubted she could have ever done something so terrible to the Deku Tree. After all, she'd looked up to her as a mommy ever since she was a baby too.

Finally pulling herself together, Alexi grabbed Mido by the shoulders, shook him hard, and then socked him across the cheek. Mido gasped as he felt the liquid flowing from his cheek. He was bleeding.

"Serves you right!" said Alexi as she went to her treehouse to pack.

###

"Whew! There. I think that should do it." Alexi wiped the sweat from her forehead as she threw her satchel bag over her shoulder. She'd decided to pack a change of clothes, a belt which she buckled over her shoulder and attached her saber to, what few rupees she had left, and some food.

The sun was still up, so Alexi figured if she left now, she might make it to the castle before dark.

"Let's get started then. It's a long road ahead." Navi slowly fluttered into Alexi's pocket as Alexi nodded.

As she climbed down her ladder, she felt a sudden sense of familiarity come over her. As though she was about to remember something, or rather someone, she hadn't seen in ages.

She'd gotten through the tree trunk when she saw a figure standing at the halfway point of the bridge. She stopped and stared at the figure standing there: It was Saria.

"Oh, so you're leaving then…"

While Alexi had intended on telling Saria, she had really had trouble with goodbyes. Perhaps it was because she never really had to say goodbye to anyone before.

While Saria looked sad, there was a look of deep understanding in her eyes. Did Saria know something Alexi didn't?

"The Great Deku Tree, asked me to… meet someone at Hyrule Castle…" Alexi almost choked. Saria placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"It's all right. Somehow, I knew you would leave the forest someday, Alexi Usagi."

Now Alexi was getting the desire to ask. She held her tongue as Saria spoke again.

"You always were different from us Kokiri. But that's all right, because we'll always be friends forever, won't we?"

Alexi took a moment before answering honestly: "Forever, Saria."

Smiling, Saria took out a wooden ocarina, similar to the one she herself carried.

"I want you to have this ocarina," she said softly, "please take good care of it. When you play it, please promise you'll think of me."

"And I promise to create my own song on it, and try to come visit whenever I can. If I make a tune, I promise I'll let you be the first one to hear me play it, save Navi of course." Saria giggled at the Navi comment.

"I know you will."

With that, (and a tap on the shoulder from Navi,) Alexi went through the other tre trunk into the outside world.

###

The field outside the Kokiri Forest was amazing: The sun was so warm, there were fewer trees, plenty of rocks, and lots of grass. In the distance, Alexi could make out the shape of a mountain with a smoky halo around the summit. The air seemed more open and easily breathable, not that it was any harder to breathe the air in the forest, and the blue sky was so much easier to see without all the obstruction from all the trees.

"The outside world…" Alexi grinned slyly, which turned to a joyous smile as she began to run straight ahead, occasionally skipping with her arms spread out to her sides. At one point, Alexi tripped and fell onto the grass, and stretched her limbs as she caught her breath.

"Ah, the only place to sleep: On the grass, with an unblocked view of the moon in the starry sky…"

"It's great and I'm glad you're having such fun and all, but don't forget why we came out here to begin with." Navii playfully scolded.

"I got it." Alexi sighed. "Could you fly up and check which direction it is to reach the castle?"

Navi said nothing as she flew upwards.

"Alexi," a male voice called. "Up here little one." Alexi looked up to see an owl perched on a nearby tree. "It looks like you're about to start your new adventure aren't you? If you keep going the way you're going, you should find Hyrule Castle. You'll meet a princess there. Do you want me to repeat what I said again?"

"No," Alexi said nervously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kaepora Gaebora. I am a descendant of one of the seven ancient Sages of Hyrule."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kaepora." Alexi said, chuckling quietly.

"The castle's this way," Navi said as she came back down, pointing Alexi in the right direction. "We'll have to go through the market in front of it."

"Let's do it," Alexi said as she got up and followed Navi. "Hey! If we see anything along the way, what say we go look?"

"Alexi…" Navi sighed, slightly exasperated.

"Come on Navi, it'll just be a quick look. Besides, you know as well as I do that you want to too."

Navi fluttered to Alexi's ear and whispered: "How about a deal: We go see what's going on with the princess at the castle first. Then, if we have the time, we'll look around the town market."

"I'll hold you to it." Alexi smiled. Then turning to Kaepora, she said, "Nice to have met you Kaepora Gaebora."

"I'll see you again in future times. Be safe and take care little one."

Not realizing how quickly she'd reached the bustling town, and having no means of telling time, Alexi had reached the town before she knew she'd even crossed the drawbridge. She would've gotten that usual feeling of hers if she hadn't seen that there were some children out playing games or chasing pets. To see so many adults in one place was rather overwhelming to her.

Alexi stopped at the fountain and gazed into the water at her reflection. Snowy white hair hung to her jaw, icy blue eyes deep and distant… At the sudden appearance of a second face, Alexi jumped backward and fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you. It's just, you're not from around these parts are you?"

Alexi looked up at the red haired girl. She wore a white dress with blue trim.

"You're clothes are different from what's usually seen around here, so I was just curious." Alexi had to admit, she liked this girl's attitude. Then glancing at her own clothes, she had to admit the red haired girl had a decent answer.

"Well, I'm from the Kokiri Forest."

"Oh wow! A Fairy Girl?" the girl asked. Alexi was uncertain how to take the "Nickname", but this kid seemed nice enough to be given a fair chance. But just to play it safe, she would give her name.

"Well, I've been raised Kokiri all my life if that's what you're implying. My name's Alexi Usagi."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Malon.," the girl replied, holding out her hand. "My daddy owns the Lon Lon Ranch outside of the Castle Town."

"Lon Lon Ranch?" Alexi asked, taking Malon's hand and shaking it gently.

"Uh-huh. Daddy went to deliver milk to the castle, but he hasn't gotten home yet. So, I decided to try and find him. He falls asleep sometimes."

"Well, if you want, I could go find him for you," Alexi offered. She thought it would get the job done faster: Go to the castle, find Malon's old man, meet the princess… How could it fail? "I'm headed to the castle now myself. So, I figure…"

"Really? Thank you," Malon smiled softly. "I should get back and help Mr. Ingo then. He's all right, just a little bit grumpy." Then, just as Alexi turned to go, Malon added: "Oh! Come visit the ranch some time."

"No problem." Alexi quickly agreed. Besides, she might try to stop by the town again so she could get a watch so she could tell time. This way, Navi couldn't exactly push her to just skip out on getting a good look around the fields and wherever else she might want to go.

"Hope to see you at the ranch soon!" Malon cheered, waving as Alexi walked off. Alexi returned the wave, though she didn't look over her shoulder.

"You really are going to spend as much time in the castle town as you can right?" Navi asked.

"Just making sure you keep your word. Fairies ARE trustworthy creatures aren't they? Besides that, Malon seemed nice enough, and I do need something to tell time."

"We'll go, on the condition that-"

"I know, I know," Alexi cut Navi off, getting slightly annoyed with the little fairy.

###

As she made her way down the street, Alexi saw a merchants selling jewelry. She thought it over quickly and decided she would get Saria something. Then she'd have a good reason to go back to the forest and visit.

"Do you think Saria would like this one?" Alexi asked Navi as she gazed at a particular necklace: It was a simple gold chain with what looked like a clear, gold outlined heart on it. Inside the heart were some tiny charms: A set of three gold triangles set to form a larger triangle, what looked like a micro version of Saria's ocarina, and what seemed to be a tiny replica of an emerald green medallion. The price was easy enough: fifteen rupees. Then there was what looked like a wrist watch with a white band, a blue face &amp; red hands: ten rupees.

"Excuse me sir," Alexi called to the merchant, "Is it all right if I get these? I've got the rupees." The slightly muscular middle aged man agreed to the terms, took the five blue rupees Alexi handed him, and gave her the watch, which she strapped to her wrist. Then she took locket, and placed it gently into the pocket of her skirt.

"NOW, can we go to the castle?" Navi asked.

"Now," Alexi simply stated.

###

Of course the castle would stand out, as Alexi hoped it would: It was HUGE! The stone walls looked well cared for, and the towers were high, though Alexi somehow guessed there were more rooms inside. Deeply moved, Alexi gave a low whistle.

"That place, for the Royal Family?

"Don't forget the rooms for the guards and servants," Navi said. "But the real question is: How do you plan on getting past that gate guard?" Navi was referring to the purple-clad guard with silver helmet and spear in hand.

"Ask politely?" Alexi said, walking slowly up to the shining iron gate.

The guard raised his eyebrows as Alexi came up to him.

"And what might I ask is a young gal like yourself doing around here?"

"Honestly? Just wondering if I could go in to see the Princess." Navi wished she was half Alexi's height so she could kick Alexi in the shins. She could TRY to lie when it came to the Castle Security.

"You want to see Princess Zelda?" While the guard was trying to sound serious, he was clearly unable to hold in his oncoming laughter. "Let me guess: You heard of her in town, and want to meet her in person, eh?"

"Actually, that's only half true. I heard of her from the Great Deku Tree."

"Go home, crazy kid! Get out of here!" Now, the guard was holding his stomach, doubled over.

Alexi glanced over her shoulder. Plan B already in mind.

"I hoped I'd never have to do this, but…" Alexi cut herself off as she made her way to some vines she'd spotted earlier.

To be Continued…

Read, Rate, Review, and Remember: I only own Alexi and her saber. Forgive me if I gave her a reasonably modern wrist watch, I love those sort of things. Also: I have a special charm locket of my own, so I figure: Give my girl and some of the other characters similar jewelry.

Cheers!

White Lego Ninja


End file.
